Kiba's Sausy Date
by ChesaFlower1998
Summary: this is my first story so please tell me if it is rubbish please and i'll work on my next one about a digidestined sleep over dun dun dun!


Kiba's Long day

"Kiba! How are you?" Naruto yelled, grabbing him and hugging. Kiba's stomach lurched. Things were happening so fast, he didn't even know what was going on. Akamaru was sitting behind Naruto, wagging his tail and panting. Naruto let go of Kiba and stood back, grinning. "Where are you off to then? I was just about to go to Ichiraku's. Wanna come with me?" Kiba blushed. Suddenly he was getting what he'd always dreamed of – time with Naruto. "S-sure!" he managed to say. _This could lead anywhere, _he thought. Naruto looked at Kiba and half-frowned. "Come on then. I'm hungry! What are you waiting for?" Kiba shook his head slightly and smiled, broadly. "Sure! Let's go. Akamaru." Just as instructed, Akamaru leapt to his feet and as Kiba and Naruto walked to Ichiraku's, Akamaru trotted behind them, pleased with his work."Old man, two bowls of miso-pork ramen and," Naruto looked at Kiba "what will Akamaru have?""The same." He replied, smiling. "Okay, better make that three miso-pork ramen!""Coming right up." The man behind the counter said, immediately starting to cook. Akamaru barked as he lay down beside Kiba's stool. "Can I get some water for Akamaru as well, please?" Kiba asked after looking Akamaru in the eye and receiving a usual look. "On the house!" The man said, filling a bowl full of water and handing it over. Kiba thanked him and laid it down for Akamaru. When he rose back up to the eating surface, Naruto was staring at him, smiling. Kiba blushed, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. "I wish I had a pet! I mean, a dog would be ideal, but I'm not too fussy." Kiba's heart fluttered again. "They are great companions. I mean, where would I be without Akamaru?" Naruto was paying the utmost attention. _Gee, this is rare,_ Kiba thought. But he was enjoying it all the same, so he couldn't really complain. After a few minutes of chat, the man behind the counter laid down three bowls in front of them. "Three miso-pork ramen!" he exclaimed. Kiba picked one up and gave it to Akamaru. When he rose back up, he saw Naruto staring at him and blushing. _That's strange,_ Kiba thought. However, this made Kiba blush too. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto yelled, snapping his chopsticks and rubbing them together. Kiba followed suit and tucked into his ramen. _Eating ramen with Naruto. Whatever will happen next?_ Naruto finished his ramen way before Kiba finished his. When Kiba finished, Naruto asked if he'd like another bowl. Akamaru barked when he said this and Naruto smiled. "Three more miso-pork ramen, old man!" Kiba laughed when he said this. Another bowl of ramen? The only person he knew who could eat so much ramen was Naruto. _Well, I'll eat it, for his sake. It shouldn't cost too much anyway._ Moments later, another bowl of ramen came before them, and as Kiba gave Akamaru his once more, he came back up to find Naruto blushing and smiling again. "Itadakimasu!" Kiba yelled this time, feeling the full extent of his happiness so far. Akamaru barked and Naruto smiled. They finished eating their ramen and washed it down with a quick drink. The man behind the counter handed them the bill and Kiba gasped. He didn't realize it would be that much! "I'll handle it." Naruto told him, taking the bill from Kiba's hand. Kiba then blushed and felt his stomach lurch for a second time. "You won't have any money left. No, I'll pay some of it-""Don't worry, Kiba. I'll handle it." Kiba's eyes bulged. He always thought he liked Naruto for a reason, but he never thought out of kindness. Kiba got down from his stool and received a different look from Akamaru this time. Kiba frowned, but smiled as he stood up, looking behind him at Naruto's ass. He looked away, quickly. _You probably won't get another chance. You might as well just do it!_ As soon as he thought this, Akamaru barked at him. Kiba breathed in, turned to look around and found Naruto in his face. "Alright, Kiba?" he asked, walking them both out of Ichiraku's. Kiba blushed. "Yeah. I'd better start heading back now. Thanks for the ramen, Naruto." Kiba started to turn around when he heard Naruto cry out. "Wait," he said. Kiba's heart skipped a beat. He turned back to face Naruto who was now blushing a lot more. "You're welcome to come and stay at my place. Would you like to sleep over tonight?" Kiba's heart almost leapt out his throat. His heart-rate quickened and he could feel his dick hardening already. _Say yes. Say yes! You can do it! There won't be another chance. You don't want to regret this! _After a moment of thought, Akamaru barked at Kiba. "I'd . . . love to." Kiba blushed as he said that and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled now, bigger than he had done already. "Whenever you're ready, we'll go." Kiba spoke even before his mind had processed. "Now's a good a time as any." Naruto blushed once more. "This way then." He said, walking past Kiba and beckoning him on. "Akamaru." Kiba called. Akamaru did a circuit between both Naruto and Kiba, and then pushed Kiba towards Naruto. He caught him in his arms, but Kiba nearly had a fit against Akamaru. Lifting him up, Naruto blushed whilst looking into Kiba's beast-like eyes. "Shall we go then?" Kiba asked, also blushing. Naruto nodded and put Kiba onto his feet. "Here we are!" Naruto said, sliding his key into the lock and opening the door to his apartment. He walked in and Kiba and Akamaru followed. As Naruto was taking his shoes off, Kiba looked around. To his surprise, the apartment was clean. That wasn't like Naruto. Usually, it'd be messy. Ramen remains everywhere and dirty washing scattered along the floor, but not today. "What do you think, Kiba?" Naruto asked, walking forward and spreading his arms. As he did so, Akamaru ran towards him and jumped up, leaving Naruto no choice but to catch him. "Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed, shaking his head and taking off his shoes. "Well, it's very tidy – were you expecting . . . me?" As he said this, Naruto blushed and suddenly Kiba realised: Naruto had wanted him to come round all along. That's why Akamaru had led him to Naruto. That's why Akamaru was hugging Naruto now. "Who's a good boy?" Naruto said as he stroked Akamaru and rubbed his stood up and smiled, walking towards Naruto. "So what have you got in store for tonight?" Naruto blushed and put Akamaru down. "I thought we could watch a film." He said, innocently. Kiba smiled at him and decided against giving him a hug. _He'll have to work for it, _Kiba thought. "Sounds good." Kiba said. Naruto didn't know what to say after that. He stood there for a moment, expressions moving across his face. "W-what would you like to do, Kiba-kun?" Kiba smiled at Naruto and gave him a wink. _What are you thinking? _His heart lurched after he did so and even Naruto was blushing once more. "Do you wanna put the film on?" Kiba asked as he blinked a few times. "I'd like to get ready for bed as well . . ." he said, looking, uncertainly at Naruto. Akamaru barked a few times before Naruto realised what Kiba meant. He wanted to get changed into his night clothes. "Yeah, if you go through the door just there," he pointed "you can get ready." Kiba smiled to Naruto as he walked towards the door and then continued into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and lent against it, taking a deep breath. Putting a hand to his chest, he felt his heart thumping at a rapid rate. Not only that, but as he looked down, he saw a bulge in his trousers. "You've come this far . . ." he told himself, reassuringly. _Things can only get better._ Kiba walked forwards and began denuding himself. He usually slept in his shirt which he kept under his usual clothes, and his boxer shorts, but as he thought he'd be a little devilish today, he thought he'd take his shirt off too. He threw his clothes onto the floor, out of the way and glanced himself in the mirror. "Damn, you look good, Kiba." He said, flexing his muscles and turning from side to side, watching his reflection all the while. He made a mental note to shave his armpit hair; it was getting a bit too long now. "Better take this off too." Kiba decided, untying his forehead protector and dropping it into his pile of clothes. "Is that my - bed?" Kiba looked beside Naruto's bed and saw an inflatable mattress on the floor. Kiba's light mood suddenly weighed a lot more. "Woops," he said, falling onto it and piercing the soft material with one of his sharp fangs. Getting up, Kiba smiled. He saw that the air-stopper was loose anyway. Maybe Naruto had left it like that. Well, Naruto's bed was big enough for them both, so he didn't see why they should sleep separately. Tonight was going to be good opened the door to the living room and found Naruto sitting on the couch, looking his way. _Yeah, that's right – you like what you see!_ Kiba thought, walking towards him. He saw Naruto blush as Kiba jumped over the back of the couch to land beside him. "I'll . . . get changed now." Naruto said, getting up, and staring at Kiba's body before briskly walking off to the barked at Kiba, who looked his way."What?" He asked, receiving a quizzical look. "Hey, I'm enjoying myself. Naruto's having a good time too!""Someone call me?" Naruto asked running and jumping over the couch to land in Kiba's lap. "Wow," Kiba said, staring at Naruto. That was quick! He too had his shirt off and was wearing his boxers. His muscles were impressive and Kiba couldn't help but blush as he saw Naruto staring at him. He started to get an erection, but hoped Naruto wouldn't notice. Just before it was high enough, Naruto slid to the side and sat, comfortably on the couch. "What film we watching?" Kiba asked, averting Naruto's attention from his bulge in his boxer shorts. Naruto rummaged down the side of the couch for the remote and, once found, sped the film past the piracy warnings. "It's a new one. An adventure-comedy." He smiled, making Kiba smile too. Kiba really felt like leaping on him now – Naruto had made him so horny. Nevertheless, Kiba had to control himself until the time was right. He had to overcome his shyness too if he was to get anywhere. For a couple of hours both Kiba and Naruto watched the film. When Kiba laughed, Naruto did too. They were really enjoying themselves and when it came to the ending, which was really emotional and cheerful; Kiba smiled and looked at Naruto who had a tear running down his cheek. Turning the TV off, Naruto threw the remote away and turned to Kiba, who had just stood up and was staring at him. "It's been a long day." Kiba said, stretching. This showed Naruto his fine body that he'd steadily developed over the years. True enough, when Kiba opened his eyes at the peak of his stretching, Naruto was gazing, intently at Kiba's body, blushing. The tear was still present on his cheek and as Naruto stood up, Kiba spoke. "I liked that film. Thanks, Naruto!" He held out his arms and waited for Naruto to embrace him in a hug, which he did. Naruto hugged Kiba with such an embrace that he didn't want to let go, because of this, Kiba didn't let go of Naruto either. He put his head down on Naruto's shoulder and closed his eyes, savouring the moment. After two minutes, they were still embraced, and Kiba started to give in to his feelings: he was getting an erection at fast speed. _Come on, Naruto, _Kiba thought, waiting. Soon enough, when Kiba's erection reached a certain level it pushed into Naruto's leg and he raised his head in alarm. "Kiba . . ." he said, slightly nervous. In return, Kiba grinned, showing him his sexy teeth. Naruto, however, didn't let go of him. When Kiba was sure he could feel Naruto's erection against his, he laughed slightly, smiling. Neither Naruto nor Kiba said anything. They were wondering who was going to do what and what would follow. Exactly a minute later, after standing there, embraced, Kiba threw Naruto onto the couch. Naruto didn't protest, but seemed to enjoy it somewhat. Kiba then gained a good grip on Naruto's boxers and slid them off, revealing his fully erected penis. Kiba than closed his hand around Naruto's dick, which made him moan in ecstasy. Rubbing the foreskin up and down several times, Kiba then forgot about all things holding him back and reached forward and placed his mouth over Naruto's dick, sucking hard."Kiba! Fuck me, Kiba!" As Naruto said this, he looked down into Kiba's eyes; his glorious eyes and gave another moan of sucked on Naruto's dick for a while more, careful of his teeth, then released his suction and retreated his head, leaving behind a trail of spit. He smiled at Naruto's pre-cum and stroked his body, beckoning him to pull down his boxers. Naruto did this with lightning-quick reactions and then pushed Kiba onto the couch into a sitting position. "Lube! Get some lube!" Kiba said. Naruto, butt naked, turned around and grabbed a pot of lubricant, concealed beside the TV. Funny how Kiba had never noticed that before. Naruto hastily threw off the lid of the pot and dipped his fingers into the solution, making sure to get a decent amount. He then jumped over to Kiba and started rubbing it onto his penis. Kiba enjoyed it thoroughly and even moaned as he started rubbing it onto his erected then began to sit on Kiba's lap, lowering his ass, steadily, but surely onto Kiba's erected and lubricated 's heart thumped at a quick, constant pace. This was all he'd dreamt about for a long, long time and now it was finally felt the tip of his penis contact Naruto's entrance. He felt Naruto hover for a moment before finally start to ease Kiba inside of him. Kiba moaned, passionately, grabbing Naruto and molesting him with his hands. His fingers found Naruto's nipples and even made him moan, but not as much as when Kiba started on his dick."Kiba! YES!" Naruto moaned, closing his eyes and accepting the situation without any couldn't hold his feelings within him anymore. He had to fuck Naruto – now! Grabbing Naruto's sides, Kiba opened his legs and repositioned his buttocks on the couch. Naruto moaned at this and Kiba growled, almost like a purring sound. Naruto raised his legs on top of Kiba's and, combined with Kiba's arm strength, moved up and down, easing Kiba's dick further out, then further in Naruto's moaned, Naruto moaned, and as they sped up for heightened sexual pleasure, their muscled, sexy bodies became saturated in later, Kiba's erection still remained firm, going deeper inside Naruto and getting redder and redder. Naruto's moans fuelled Kiba and kept him going, raising him up to his climax, easily."KIBA! YEAH! FUCK! OOHH!" Naruto's voice spurred Kiba on once more who returned with "You like that, eh, Naruto? I'll fill you with my cum!" As soon as he said it, Kiba felt himself reaching his limit. He was so close to his goal, so he couldn't turn back."YESSSS!" Naruto moaned, closing his eyes and absorbing all the pleasure he could whilst Kiba released his load into his tight moaned and kept Naruto on his dick. He'd done it, all the time he'd wanted to do it and finally he'd done it. Leaning forward slightly, panting, he placed a kiss on Naruto's neck, then toyed with his dick for a bit."Your turn now." Kiba whispered into his ear, licking it briefly, then gently biting. Naruto was so absorbed in pleasure, he had his eyes closed and was smiling, joyfully. Dismounting Kiba, he turned around and sat in his lap, their dicks pressed against one another. Naruto nodded in ecstasy and looked into Kiba's eyes."I fucking love you!" he said, startling Kiba who smiled in pleasure."I fucking love you too!" Kiba licked his lips and breathed, watching Naruto rise and fall with the movement. "And I've proved it! Now it's your turn to do the proving." When Kiba finished speaking, Naruto leaned forward and, feeling Kiba's pectorals, started to kiss him. Kiba held the kiss, and it wasn't long before it turned into a passionate one. When the kiss broke, their tongues didn't want to depart from one another. It was as if they too wanted to enjoy the pleasure of being together. Releasing Kiba's sweaty body and vice versa, Naruto stood up, staring into Kiba's eyes and at his extremely sexy body. "How do yaw wanna do it?" Naruto asked, to Kiba's surprise, without blushing. Maybe the recent activity had helped him overcome his embarrassment, or maybe knowing that Kiba felt the same way towards him. "Doggy-style?" Kiba grinned as Naruto asked. He had no idea, so he supposed he'd just do whatever Naruto wanted to increase his sexual pleasure, making the love-making more special."HELL YEAH!" Kiba smiled, making Naruto's heart flutter a lot more. Naruto moved Kiba into the desired position on the couch and smacked his asses, giving them both that boost to achieve a firm erection. Kiba smiled and felt a thrill as he heard Naruto laugh slightly. Clearly he was excited about entering Kiba. Kiba knelt on the couch, waiting for Naruto to enter him. He turned his head and saw him applying some lubricant to his penis. "Hey, Kiba" he said, rubbing some lube into his hands, "Let me give you an ass-age!" Kiba laughed. Obviously he wanted to give his ass a massage. When he gave the go ahead, Naruto started to caress Kiba's ass. His hands worked into it like dough and his nails were at just the right proportion: not too harmful, and not too soft. Kiba moaned in delight, moving his hips in a sensual and alluring way. Naruto worked into Kiba's ass crack and started fingering him inside. "Oh yeah!" Kiba couldn't wait for Naruto to get inside him, his patience getting the better of him. Naruto teased him a bit more before removing his fingers massaging his ass once more. He then leaned in and started kissing the crack and moving his tongue all the way along it. Kiba's eyes bulged. Clearly Naruto had planned something like this in his head the whole time and was now fulfilling his 's tongue then went slightly inside Kiba's firm ass and Kiba moaned in delight."Go inside me." Kiba pleaded. Kiba felt his ass being smacked by a strong hand and pre-cum emerged from his own dick. Surely Naruto was enjoying this as much as he was? Surely enough, Kiba then felt Naruto's dick stroke his ass crack. He was teasing him again. After ten seconds of the continual tease, Kiba decided to quickly move backwards so that Naruto would be inside him already. As he did so, Naruto exclaimed in pleasure. "OH YEAH! I was getting there, Kiba." Naruto said with a smile. Kiba didn't care whatever he did now, so long as Naruto finished the remained in his position on the couch and felt Naruto start pushing himself in and out. Eventually, he could hear the sound of his bollocks hitting his ass. Naruto pleased Kiba as if he'd been trained, but the only training he'd ever done was that of mind rehearsal."Naruto! NARUTO! YES, YES, YESS!" Kiba moaned in such a way that Naruto almost cried with him. Kiba could feel him reaching his climax and moaned once more, grabbing one of Naruto's hands and placing it on his dick. This gave Naruto the final push he needed and with a forward thrust, he emptied his seed inside Kiba who cried with joy."Stay in me – please." Kiba said, savouring the moment. Naruto obliged. He hugged Kiba's sweaty body and rested his torso onto his back. Kiba closed his eyes and sleep took hold of them his eyes, Kiba looked down to find Naruto's hand still on his dick and with dried cum all over it. With a sudden recognition of events, Kiba's heart skipped a beat. He'd done it. What he'd tried to do for so many years, he had finally achieved it!Turning his head to the mantelpiece, Kiba looked at the time: midnight. _Well, _he thought. _Better put ourselves to bed._ With a smile and a cheer in his heart that could not be deterred, Kiba moved himself off from the end of Naruto's penis and laid his body onto the couch. He could always – no, he'd already fulfilled his desire towards Naruto. It was late and he was tired, so Kiba decided to move his body to the bed where they would sleep together anyway. He had a mission tomorrow afternoon anyway, so he had to get some Naruto's naked body, Kiba lifted him up and put his head into his blonde hair, sniffing. He couldn't help it: he loved Naruto. It was such a great scent that he recalled it to memory. He smiled to himself and lugged them both to the bedroom door. Turning the handle, he made it inside the room and quickly threw Naruto's body onto the bed, then closed the bedroom door behind curtains were still open and moonlight poured in. It crept across the room and covered Naruto's nude body, filling Kiba with desire."No, I've got a mission tomorrow. I have to sleep now." His mind set, Kiba put Naruto under the bedcovers and joined him, hugging his body from behind. Still held on, he closed his eyes and sleep enveloped was almost awake. He was in a dream-like state. He could feel something happening, but it was almost part of his dream. Neither knowing if it was real or his eyes, it was some time before they focused on Naruto's muscled abs moving backwards and forwards. With his mind puzzling, Kiba finally realised his mouth was open and Naruto was fucking it! Naruto didn't even notice his awakening, but as he was so intent on filling Kiba's mouth with his precious seed, he continued. Kiba was enjoying it. He even moved his tongue to dance around the huge cock within his mouth, touching certain points and wrapping round the Naruto moaned in pleasure, Kiba felt it was time to advance things a bit. Moving his hands further down the bed, Kiba started feeling Naruto's legs all the way up to his ass. When they arrived there, not only did Naruto finally realise he was awake, but he enjoyed a thorough ass-age! Kiba pushed Naruto's buttocks further into him to deepen his penetration. As Naruto moaned again, Kiba felt his erection grow. He helped Naruto fuck his mouth by pushing his buttocks again and again and again. His eyes focused also on the hair above Naruto's great penis. Just as he did so, Naruto gave an almighty moan and Kiba pushed Naruto's buttocks all the way so his dick was right in his mouth and Kiba's face was in Naruto's abs. Naruto emptied his seed down Kiba's throat and Kiba swallowed, hard. Grateful for the gift, Kiba slapped his ass and kissed his muscled Naruto removed his dick from Kiba's mouth, he knelt on the bed, looked at Kiba then fell over, his chest rising and falling, erratically. Kiba smiled and licked his lips."Thanks for that, Naruto! You can do me now if ya like." Kiba felt great now. He no longer felt like he had to hold anything back from anyone. He could be open about himself, but more importantly, he could be with Kiba heard Naruto catch his breath, he gasped as he felt his dick grow, rapidly. Naruto didn't like to hand about at all! Kiba smiled and relaxed a little bit as he put a hand behind his head, leaving the arm sticking out."Ooh, you're good, NARUTO!" Kiba said, raising his body in pleasure when he said his name because he had put two of his fingers up Kiba's ass. Kiba felt his fingers move inside him and couldn't help just thrusting forwards slightly to help Naruto on his way. In return, Naruto toyed with Kiba's dick with his tongue. Kiba moaned and kept moving as a result of the pleasure he was receiving, creating sweat droplets over his sexy was two minutes later than Kiba couldn't take it anymore. He needed to shoot his load into Naruto now. But he couldn't do it without his help. Naruto was speeding up with the suction and the movement, his fingers ever twitching in his ass as if looking for something."Naruto! Please! Please do it. Yeah, yeah!" Kiba cried, because of Naruto's searching fingers. He looked down to Naruto who looked up with his gorgeous blue eyes with a look that told him something, but Kiba didn't quite understand what it concentration was broken short by the fact that Naruto had found his G-spot in Kiba's ass. Kiba's eyes bulged and as Naruto kept playing with it, Kiba's body jerked and his load shot out from his minutes past, neither of them moved. They were still in the same position and panting for breath. Eventually, Kiba looked down at Naruto. His face was covered in Kiba's seed, which he clearly didn't mind. He had licked his lips and now opened his eyes which dazzled Kiba even more."That was so powerful! Wow. Thanks for that." Naruto said, making them both smile and laugh."I've got a mission in the afternoon, Naruto. So I'm afraid we can't keep doing this all day." Kiba's smile faded as he said this and he looked away."Kiba," Naruto said, getting his attention. "It's alright. I've got a mission too. But the best part of today will be the evening." He said, with a wry smile and a wink, cheering Kiba up completely. Naruto then stroked Kiba's belly and played with his belly button for a bit."How about some breakfast then?" he said, making room for Kiba to get up. Kiba smiled and manoeuvred himself to a sitting position before getting gave a stretch and a yawn, then felt a sharp pain on his ass."Not putting anything on?" Naruto asked. He was happy to slap Kiba's ass and lay down on the bed in an alluring way, smiling. Kiba simply replied with a shake of his head before walking off to the kitchen in full view of Naruto. He started preparing something for them both to eat, not even looking in Naruto's stared at certain places of Kiba's body to begin with; his dick, his firm ass, then his shoulders and his pectorals. Then Naruto looked at Kiba as a whole. He decided he fitted his body and could think of no way for anything to be better. Naruto could just imagine standing behind him, hugging his muscled body and kissing him. When he started to see Kiba get an erection again, Naruto laughed."Thinking about me again, are ya?" he asked him from the comfort of his bed. Kiba didn't reply. He knew that he heard what he said, but maybe he was concentrating. Naruto continued to stare at Kiba's sexy body and sighed with later when Kiba had said he'd finished and brought out to plates to put onto the dining table, Naruto got up and stretched."Why don't we eat it on the bed?" he asked, walking over to the dining table and scratching his ass."Because I don't want to, and besides, I've got to get some training in before the afternoon.""Fair enough." Naruto said, sitting besides Kiba at the table."Itadakimasu!" they both said together, smiling."Do you wanna feed me?" Naruto asked Kiba, blushing slightly. Kiba smiled."Only if you feed me too!" They sat there, naked, feeding each other, laughing, smiling and enjoying it came to an end, and Naruto insisted on taking the plates back to the kitchen, Kiba slapped his ass as he went, giving him one of his sexy grins."Thanks!" Naruto smiled, disappearing behind the got up and rubbed his belly."I'd better start getting ready now." He said, then suddenly realising something. "Hey, Naruto? Have you seen Akamaru?" Naruto reappeared into the room to see Kiba standing there with his arms on his hips."I think he must have gone out. I'm sure you'll catch him later, anyways.""Gone out?" Kiba asked, clearly puzzled. He even scratched his head and had a vacant expression on his face. "I'm sure you're right, Naruto. Now, where are my clothes?" Naruto smiled at him."Would you like help getting dressed?" Kiba blushed."Go for it!" Naruto then walked next to him and turned his attention to the couch."Remember? This is where your boxers are!" Kiba blushed as Naruto sat him down on the couch and slowly forced them onto him. His dick was lastly concealed and Naruto then sighed."It's almost like we're doing things in reverse now!" Kiba giggled at this comment, then allowed Naruto to lead him to the bedroom where he slowly dressed him, savouring the Naruto had finished, he walked him to the door and stopped."I guess this is goodbye for now." Naruto said, looking at the floor. He seemed sad."Hey," Kiba called, making him look up. When he did, Kiba embraced him in a tight hug and whispered into his ear."I love you! I love you! I love you!" Naruto's heart leapt and a tear began to crawl down his cheek. Kiba broke the embrace, then seeing the tear, started to kiss him, passionately. Their tongues wrapped around one another's and when the kiss finally stopped, Naruto felt Kiba's hand clutch his dick."I'll be back for you, later!" Kiba said with a sexy wink and grin. Naruto the door behind him, Kiba was surprised to find Akamaru sitting outside."Oh. Where have you been, boy?" he asked, receiving a funny look in return. Kiba smiled, then turned to Naruto. He smiled, then blew him a kiss just before closing the closed his eyes and grinned so much, he started dancing round the room butt naked, thinking of the next knock that would come to his door.


End file.
